Jealous
by hundeer
Summary: Luhan yang tidak peka jika Sehun sedang cemburu. Hingga berakhir dengan dirinya yang dihukum oleh Sehun. /HunHan-DaddyKink/YAOI/Summary gagal/


**.**

 **Jealous**

 **.**

 **M**

 **Oneshot**

 **Cast : LuHan and Oh SeHun**

 **Warn : BoysLove-Yaoi, typos, alur berantakan, cerita pasaran, DaddyKink.**

.

 **Request by redmascarpone**

 **.**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **.**

 **.**

"Astaga."

Luhan melangkah mundur sedetik setelah membuka pintu kamarnya. Sebelah tangannya menyentuh dadanya yang berdentum keras karena terkejut. Kedua irisnya bergulir untuk menatap ke arah sosok bertubuh tinggi di hadapannya. Pemuda dengan kulit pucat itu balas menatapnya dengan tatapan kelewat datar.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di depan pintu kamarku, Sehun?" Luhan bertanya dengan wajah bingung bercampur jengkel.

Bingung kenapa Sehun bisa berada di sini. Mengingat seharusnya pemuda itu sedang pergi keluar kota. Jengkel karena ia dikejutkan dengan kehadiran Sehun yang tidak diduganya. Belum lagi pemuda itu menatapnya dengan tatapan datar.

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Luhan, Sehun malah menarik tubuh mungil Luhan untuk memasuki kamarnya–kamar milik Luhan lebih tepatnya. Sehun mendorong Luhan dengan keras hingga punggung Luhan menabrak pintu di belakangnya dengan keras.

"Sehun!"

Iris kelam Sehun menghujam tepat ke arah iris bening Luhan. Membuat pemuda yang lebih tua menaikkan sebelah alisnya tidak mengerti. Sejujurnya, ia tidak pernah suka jika Sehun menatapnya dengan tajam seperti itu.

"Kenapa kau baru pulang? Kau tahu pukul berapa sekarang?"

Luhan mengerjapkan kedua irisnya pelan. Matanya bergerak untuk melihat ke arah jam dinding yang berada di sebelah kanan. Kemudian dengan santainya, Luhan menjawab, "Pukul setengah dua belas malam."

Sehun mengangguk. "Benar. Lalu kemana saja kau?" Mata Sehun memicing. Menuntut jawaban yang sejujur-jujurnya dari Luhan.

Lagi Luhan menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Apa-apaan dengan nada suara Sehun?

"Aku pergi bersama teman kuliahku." Pada akhirnya Luhan memilih untuk menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh Sehun.

Raut wajah Sehun berubah menjadi tidak terbaca. "Oh? Lalu kau lupa untuk mengabariku, hm?"

Kepala Luhan menggeleng sekali. "Tidak. Baterai ponselku habis, jadi aku tidak dapat mengabarimu," Luhan menatap bingung ke arah Sehun. "Memangnya ada apa?"

Sehun tidak menjawab. Ia terus menatap dalam diam ke arah Luhan. Luhan yang terus ditatapi Sehun menjadi tidak nyaman. Tatapan Sehun yang tidak dapat terbaca itu sangat tidak mengenakkan untuk Luhan, karena Luhan sama sekali tidak dapat mengetahui apa yang kekasihnya itu pikirkan.

"Sehun?"

Sehun bergeming. Kedua irisnya terus menatap ke arah wajah manis Luhan tanpa ada niatan untuk membalas panggilan Luhan. Kepalanya sibuk memikirkan apa yang harus ia lakukan terhadap kekasihnya yang melanggar peraturan yang telah disepakati oleh keduanya.

"Dengan siapa kau pergi?" Suara Sehun yang memecah keheningan pertama kali.

Luhan mengerjapkan matanya. Terlalu terkejut mendapat pertanyaan tiba-tiba dari Sehun setelah beberapa menit sebelumnya terjadi keheningan.

"Bersama teman kuliahku,"

Sehun berdecak sekali mendengar jawaban Luhan. "Bukan itu," Sehun menarik belah pipi kanan Luhan.

Sedang sang empu memekik tak terima karena pipinya ditarik dengan cukup keras. Ia yakin pipinya telah berubah warna menjadi merah.

"Tapi aku memang pergi dengan teman kuliahku," Luhan berujar dengan sebal.

"Nama, aku ingin tahu siapa saja mereka."

Bibir Luhan membentuk bulatan kecil. "Baekhyun, Kyungsoo dan Yifan."

Jawaban yang diucapkan oleh Luhan membuat rahang Sehun mengeras. Pemuda berkulit pucat itu menatap tidak suka ke arah Luhan, namun tampaknya pemuda mungil itu tidak menyadarinya. Terlihat dari Luhan yang _malah_ sibuk sendiri mencari pengisi daya untuk ponselnya.

Kekasih manisnya sungguh tidak peka. Sudah jelas-jelas Sehun selalu menunjukkan ketidaksukaannya atas kedekatan antara Yifan dan Luhan, tapi Luhan masih saja berdekatan dengan Yifan. Sehun benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan pola pikir kekasihnya itu.

Memang Luhan menganggap dirinya dan Yifan hanyalah berteman. Tapi orang bodoh mana yang akan berpikir mereka adalah teman jika Yifan selalu menunjukkan ketertarikannya dengan jelas. Oh, itu adalah kekasihnya.

Sehun menggeram jengkel mengingat apa saja yang telah Yifan lakukan untuk mendapatkan Luhan. Jadi, untuk meredakan kejengkelannya, Sehun memilih berjalan menghampiri kekasihnya yang sedang mengambil piyama tidur.

Tanpa aba-aba, ia melingkarkan sepasang lengan kekarnya di sekitaran pinggang ramping Luhan. Sehun segera menelusupkan wajahnya pada perpotongan leher Luhan, menghirup dalam-dalam aroma tubuh Luhan.

"Sehun? Menjauh dariku. Aku belum mandi,"

Kepala Sehun menggeleng. "Tidak mau."

Luhan memutar kedua bola matanya malas. Sikap manja Sehun sedang muncul rupanya. Tangan Luhan terjulur lalu mengelus surai kelam Sehun yang berada di samping kepalanya. "Jangan seperti ini Sehun. Aku sangat lelah dan ingin segera beristirahat."

Sehun mengangkat kepalanya lalu menatap Luhan dari samping.

"Ayo kita tidur."

Lagi-lagi Luhan harus memutar kedua bola matanya malas. Sehun itu terkadang bisa sangat menyebalkan dan lamban. "Tubuhku lengket. Aku ingin mandi terlebih dahulu. Bisakah kau melepaskanku?"

Sehun kembali terdiam. Ia menatap lamat-lamat ke arah wajah Luhan. Tiba-tiba ia teringat dengan Luhan yang melanggar peraturan antara keduanya. Belum lagi, Luhan melupakan peringatan Sehun untuk tidak bepergian bersama Yifan. Perlahan sebuah seringaian tipis muncul di wajah Sehun tanpa Luhan sadari.

"Baiklah. Aku akan menunggumu selesai mandi dan kita akan _tidur_ bersama." Ujar Sehun menekankan pada kata tidur lalu melepaskan pelukkannya.

Tampaknya Luhan tidak menyadari makna tersirat dalam ucapan Sehun, sehingga ia dengan santai berjalan memasuki kamar mandi setelah sebelumnya meletakkan piyama tidurnya di atas tempat tidur.

Sehun terus memperhatikan Luhan hingga pemuda itu menghilang sepenuhnya di balik pintu kamar mandi. Seringaian pun muncul di wajah Sehun. "Kau harus dihukum, rusa manis."

* * *

.

* * *

Luhan keluar dari kamar mandi dengan mengenakan sehelai jubah mandi berwarna putih. Kedua irisnya mengedar ke sekitar hanya untuk mendapati kekosongan di dalam kamarnya.

Kemana Sehun?

Luhan menggedikkan kedua bahunya acuh. Mungkin Sehun sedang menonton televisi di ruang keluarga. Luhan berjalan menuju tempat tidur, berniat mengenakan piyama tidur yang tadi ia letakkan di atas tempat tidur. Namun niatannya tak terpenuhi karena tiba-tiba saja, ia merasakan seseorang memeluknya dari belakang.

"Sehun?" Luhan menolehkan wajahnya ke samping.

Dengan jelas, ia dapat melihat Sehun yang tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan yang...bernafsu?

Pemuda berkulit pucat itu tetap tak bersuara. Tanpa aba-aba, Sehun langsung melemparkan tubuh Luhan ke atas tempat tidur. Membuat Luhan sedikit meringis karena tidak siap dengan apa yang terjadi padanya.

Kedua iris beningnya membulat kala mendapati Sehun merangkak di atas tubuhnya. "Sehun?" Luhan memanggil nama kekasihnya dengan pelan.

Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya pada telinga sebelah kanan Luhan.

"Hm?" gumamnya singkat lalu menjilat cuping telinga Luhan. Membuat sang empu berjengit.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Tangan Luhan terulur, mendorong-dorong tubuh Sehun agar segera menjauh darinya. Ia merasakan sesuatu yang buruk akan menimpanya jika ia tidak mendorong Sehun menjauh. Tapi sayang usahanya sia-sia saja. Mengingat Sehun jauh lebih kuat darinya. Belum lagi Sehun terus menjilati telinganya yang merupakan salah satu bagian sensitifnya.

"Nghh.."

Dengan cepat Luhan merapatkan kedua bibirnya ketika suara lenguhannya lolos. Bahaya. Jika sampai ia melenguh lagi, bisa-bisa Sehun lepas kendali dan..

Tidak perlu Luhan jelaskan lagi bukan apa yang akan terjadi jika kekasih pucatnya lepas kendali?

"Se..hun. Berhenti,"

Luhan dapat bernafas lega ketika merasakan tubuh Sehun menjauh. Ia menghirup nafas dalam-dalam untuk mengisi paru-parunya yang terasa kosong. Setelahnya, iris beningnya bertubrukan dengan iris tajam Sehun. Uh, ia tidak suka ini.

" _Daddy_ ,"

"Huh?" alis Luhan berkerut tak paham ketika mendengar ucapan Sehun.

Kenapa Sehun memanggilnya _Daddy_?

Sehun terus menatap Luhan. " _Call me daddy,_ "

Luhan mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali. Berharap jika ia salah dengar. Karena jika tidak, itu berarti satu hal, Sehun ingin bercinta hingga dirinya puas. Dan itu berarti Luhan tidak akan tidur meski pagi telah menjelang. Perlu kalian tahu, Sehun itu sangat kuat bercinta berjam-jam.

"Kau bercanda 'kan?"

Sehun tidak menjawab namun kedua irisnya masih memandangi Luhan. Di sisi lain, Luhan harap-harap cemas menanti jawaban Sehun.

Dan ketika kepala Sehun menggeleng, Luhan hanya mampu membulatkan matanya. Di dalam hati berkomat-kamit merutuki kesialannya. Apa yang telah ia perbuat hingga harus menerima ini semua?

Luhan mengerang jengkel. "Tapi Sehun, besok aku ada kuliah pagi. Jadi bisakah hanya dua ronde saja?"

"Aku tidak peduli. _I want you, babe_."

Astaga.

* * *

.

* * *

"Sehunhh.."

Suara lenguhan Luhan memenuhi pendengaran Sehun. Dan tentu saja hal itu membuat Sehun semakin bergairah. Dengan tak sabaran, Sehun melepas pakaiannya serta _bathrobe_ yang masih dikenakan kekasih mungilnya.

Namun ketika Sehun hendak kembali menindih Luhan, pemuda berkulit pucat itu menghentikan pergerakkannya. Luhan yang tidak merasakan apapun, membuka kedua matanya. Menatap sayu ke arah Sehun yang duduk di pinggir tempat tidur dengan punggung menghadap ke arahnya.

"Sehun?"

Tidak ada jawaban. Sehun masih bergeming di posisinya tanpa ada niatan untuk sekedar merespon panggilan Luhan tadi.

Luhan mengernyit bingung. Ada apa dengan Sehun?

Tunggu. Jangan katakan Sehun kesal karena ia tidak memanggilnya dengan sebutan ' _daddy_ '.

Tiba-tiba sebuah ide jahil melintas dalam kepala Luhan. "Sehun, bagaimana jika kita berhenti?"

Sehun yang semula memunggungi Luhan segera berbalik menghadap kekasihnya. Matanya memicing. Menatap tidak suka ke arah Luhan yang balas menatapnya dengan tatapan kelewat polos.

"Apa?"

Luhan mengulum bibirnya, berusaha sekuat mungkin menahan tawanya yang akan meledak kapan saja ketika mendapati wajah Sehun yang tampak akan mulai merajuk jika Luhan benar-benar menghentikan kegiatan mereka.

Astaga. Kemana sikap dominan yang tadi ditunjukkan Sehun? Kenapa Sehun menjadi seperti anak kecil saat ini? Sehun itu lebih kuat dari Luhan, belum lagi Sehun selalu mampu membuat Luhan terlena dengan sentuhannya, jadi bukan hal yang sulit bagi Sehun untuk memaksa Luhan untuk bercinta.

Luhan menggeleng sekali sebelum merangkak mendekati Sehun. Ia melingkarkan kedua lengannya pada leher Sehun. Kemudian Luhan mendekatkan bibirnya ke arah telinga Sehun. " _Daddy_ ~" ia berbisik dengan diselingi sedikit desahan. "Maafkan aku, ayo kita lanjutkan."

Tanpa Luhan ketahui, Sehun tengah menyeringai senang. Tampaknya Luhan tidak menyadari dirinya yang berpura-pura akan merajuk.

Pemuda berkulit pucat itu kembali mempertemukan bibirnya dengan Luhan dalam pagutan dalam. Bibirnya bergerak melumat bibir atas dan bawah Luhan secara bergantian. Sebelah tangannya melingkari pinggang ramping kekasihnya. Perlahan namun pasti, Sehun menidurkan Luhan di atas tempat tidur tanpa melepaskan pagutan keduanya.

Sebelah tangannya yang bebas menjalar. Membelai dengan pelan dua tonjolan kecil di dada Luhan. Membuat sang empu melenguh tertahan dalam ciuman mereka.

Jari-jari Sehun yang kasar memberikan sensasi tersendiri ketika bertemu dengan puting Luhan. Pemuda yang lebih tua melepaskan ciuman terlebih dahulu.

Kepalanya mendongak dengan iris terpejam nikmat. Sedang pemuda lainnya mengarahkan wajahnya ke arah leher Luhan. Lidahnya terjulur, menjilati leher putih Luhan kemudian menghisapnya dengan keras.

"Ngghh.."

Dengan susah payah Luhan membuka kedua irisnya. Ia menatap dengan sayu ke arah Sehun yang balas menatapnya. " _Daddy_ ~"

 _Sial_.

Sehun mengumpat dalam hati. Rusa manisnya tengah menggodanya. Apa-apaan dengan mata sayunya itu? Luhan tahu benar jika Sehun tidak akan pernah mampu menahan gairahnya ketika Luhan menatapnya seperti itu.

" _Damnit_!" umpatnya. "Aku akan benar-benar menghukummu, rusa nakal."

Setelah berucap demikian, Sehun langsung meremas dengan cukup keras milik Luhan yang setengah menegang. Menghasilkan lenguhan keras dari pemuda lainnya. Sehun menyeringai senang saat mendapati wajah memerah sang kekasih. Ia tahu bahwa Luhan kesal atas perbuatannya tapi di waktu yang bersamaan juga merasa nikmat.

"Suka dengan apa yang kulakukan?" Sehun bertanya di telinga Luhan. Dengan sengaja dirinya menghembuskan nafasnya yang hangat pada telinga Luhan.

"Ber..berhenti menggodaku." Luhan memukul dengan pelan bahu Sehun. Matanya memicing tidak suka.

Sehun terkekeh. Ia mendaratkan sebuah kecupan kecil di belah pipi Luhan sebelum kembali berbisik. "Jadi, apa yang kau inginkan dari _Daddy_ , hm?"

Luhan memejamkan kedua irisnya dengan erat karena nafas hangat Sehun yang mengenai bagian sensitifnya. Dalam hati merutuki Sehun yang terus menggodanya. "Aku menginginkanmu _Daddy_.."

"Oh? Tapi _Daddy_ belum mempersiapkan lubangmu, Lu," Sehun berujar dengan ringan. Dengan bibir yang mengulas sebuah senyum menggoda, Sehun melesakkan satu jarinya masuk ke dalam lubang Luhan. Ia menggerakkannya dengan perlahan hingga menyentuh sesuatu di dalam tubuh Luhan. Sehun kembali menggerakkan jarinya untuk menyentuh titik yang sama secara berulang.

"Nnhh.. Aku sudah tidak tahan, _daddy_..nghh~"

Sebuah seringaian lebar tercetak di wajah tampan Sehun. "Baiklah jika kau meminta."

Sehun mengeluarkan jarinya lalu mengarahkan miliknya yang sudah sangat menegang ke depan lubang Luhan. Ia menggesekkan sebentar miliknya sebelum memasukkannya dalam sekali hentakan. Matanya terpejam dengan nikmat saat merasakan pijatan lubang Luhan pada miliknya.

Dan tanpa menunggu persetujuan Luhan, Sehun sudah memaju mundurkan pinggulnya dengan cukup cepat. Ini hukuman, ingat?

Awalnya Luhan merasakan sakit karena Sehun tak membiarkannya untuk terbiasa sama sekali. Tapi saat milik Sehun menyentuh sesuatu di dalamnya, ia tak dapat menahan bibirnya untuk mendesah dengan keras. "Nghh.. _Daddy_ ~ Disanahh~"

Tubuh Luhan terhentak ketika pergerakkan Sehun berubah menjadi semakin cepat. Peluh membasahi tubuh keduanya. Desahan pun menemani kegiatan panas mereka. Luhan mengulurkan tangannya untuk menarik wajah kekasihnya mendekat.

Ia pun segera mempertemukan bibir keduanya dalam ciuman panas. Di sisi lain, Sehun membalas ciuman yang diberikan Luhan. Pemuda berkulit pucat itu membalas ciuman kekasih mungilnya tanpa menghentikan pergerakannya di bawah sana.

Luhan yang pertama kali melepaskan pagutan keduanya. " _Daddy_ ~ Lebih dalam..ngghh.." ujarnya memohon.

Sehun menyeringai ketika mendapati wajah memelas Luhan yang memohon. Tampak menggoda. Ia pun menuruti permintaan Luhan dengan menghujamkan miliknya semakin dalam. Suara geraman rendah meluncur dari bibirnya ketika dengan jelas ia melihat tubuh penuh bercak merah milik Luhan melengkung akibat tumbukannya yang mengenai sesuatu di dalam lubang Luhan.

Sial. Ini terlalu berlebihan untuknya. Kekasihnya sungguh luar biasa menggoda. Sehun mempercepat gerakannya. Yang mana hal itu sukses membuat Luhan mendesah semakin liar. Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya pada puting Luhan, menggigit dengan gemas tonjolan berwarna coklat itu.

" _Daddy_ ~~" pekik Luhan keras setelah mencapai puncaknya.

Dadanya bergerak naik turun dengan cepat, berusaha mengumpulkan udara untuk mengisi paru-parunya yang terasa kosong. Sedangkan Sehun sendiri masih bergerak di atasnya. Ia memejamkan matanya kala merasakan cairan hangat milik Sehun memenuhi lubangnya.

Setelahnya, rasa lelah menghinggapi dirinya. Namun ketika ia berniat melayang menuju alam mimpi, Sehun menepuk kedua belah pipinya dengan cukup keras.

"Hukumanmu belum selesai, sayang."

Dan Luhan hanya mampu menerima hukuman dari kekasihnya dengan pasrah.

 **.**

 **END**

 **.**

 **Omaygat, apa yang saya ketik? DaddyKink macam apa ini?! /garuk tembok/ . Maafkan saya kalo ceritanya gaje gini, saya udah ketik sebisa saya :') . Ngomong-ngomong, saya publish tanpa edit lagi, karena saya gak sanggup baca ulang . kkk~**

 **Dan buat** **redmascarpone, ini ff yang kamu request entah dari kapan. Maaf lama yaa, sebenernya udah setengah jadi dari kapan tau, tapi baru sempet nyelesaiinnya sekarang :'v . Semoga kamu suka yaa~~**

 **Buat yang baca berkenan meninggalkan jejak? :3**

 **17/01/29 –hundeer.**


End file.
